


Good Girls

by Dorianne_Fleurville



Series: The weasley Trilogy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Petites Filles modèles - Comtesse de Ségur
Genre: AU - Historical, F/M, Female Albus Dumbledore, Female Harry Potter, Female Neville Longbottom, Female Ron Weasley, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Harry's name is Harriet, Kid Fic, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Neville's name is Helen, Ron's name is veronica, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, for now, it's a whole thing, james potter is still dead, ron and neville are sisters, the weasleys are rich in this, they're all children in france in the 1860
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorianne_Fleurville/pseuds/Dorianne_Fleurville
Summary: Veronica 'Ron' and Helen 'Nelly' Weasley are two of the most beloved children where they live. Along with their friend Harriet Potter, they run around, adopt animals, play with dolls, learn a lot of things and try to help Hermione Granger, who is stuck with her evil stepmother...In the Normandy of the 1860s, the Weasleys are landowners, Lily Potter is the widow of a naval captain, and they all live together at the Burrow, the Weasleys' family mansion.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: The weasley Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724797
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Ron and Nelly

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by "Les Petites Filles Modèles", a french children's book. It is about four little girls upp to mischief. I basically stole the plot and adapted it for Harry Potter.
> 
> Important notes: I divided the Weasley family, so some of Ron's siblings are Gideon Prewett's children and the rest are Fabian Prewett's children. Also, Neville is Ron's sibling and Augusta Longbottom is Arthur's mother. Frank is Arthur's brother and Alice is still his wife.

Mrs Weasley had to daughters, good, sweet, polite, and loving each other dearly. There were often disputes between siblings: they fight, they contradict each other, and they go complain to their parents once they were done arguing, without any possibility to know who was in the wrong. There never was anything of the sot between Veronica and Helen Weasley. They both took turn pleasing the other.

They didn’t, however, have the same tastes. Veronica, who was eight and wanted to be called Ron, was very energic and outgoing. She loved playing outside, running and making a lot of noise. She was never as happy as when there was a big reunion of children, where she could play her favourite games.

Helen, one year younger and nicknamed Nelly, was much calmer. She preferred to take care of her doll and Ron’s (who, without her, would have passed many nights discarded on a chair, and change clothes only every three or four days), to read, and above everything else, to take care of their little garden.

But their differences didn’t stop them from loving each other dearly and live in perfect union. Nelly never hesitated to leave her book or her doll when Ron wanted to go outside to run and explore, and Ron happily sacrificed her love of wandering the moment Nelly wanted to go do more quiet things.

They were perfectly happy, these two sisters, living with their mother who loved them tenderly, everyone who knew them loved them too and wanted to please them.

Only two things shadowed their lives.

The first was their father’s absence. Mr Weasley, who was a big landowner, had a lot of work in Paris, and left his wife to manage his domain. He came as much as he could, and never forgot an event, a birthday; he wrote and received long letters to his wife and daughters, knew everything that happened; he often sent gifts from the capital; but he was still away and dearly missed.

The second was the lack of children their ages in the area. Mrs Weasley’s brother Gideon and his family lived too far away to be seen often, and there wasn’t anyone else around. When they were younger, the Grangers and the Diggorys, who lived close-by, had children, but they left for America a few years ago and all perished in a shipwreck.

It got a bit lonely after a while. But Nelly and Ron had each other, and therefore were still happy.


	2. II - L'accident; les Potter s'installent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Nelly take a stroll; there is an car crash; Lily and Harry Potter move in the Burrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the first chapter of real plot. 
> 
> I really hope you like it!

One day, Nelly was styling her doll’s hair. Ron was giving her the combs, changing the places of the doll beds, moving the closets, the dressers, the chairs, the tables, putting the dresses away and making a mess of things. It was because the dolls were moving in a new house, and therefore everything needed to look different.

“I tell you the dolls were happier in their old house, Ron,” Nelly said. “They had more room for their furniture.”

“That’s true, but they were bored and wanted change. Also, they think they’ll be warmer in a smaller room.”

“Oh! That’s not true: they’re close of both the door and the window; there’ll constantly be wind in here and never any warmth.”

“Well, when they’ll have lived there for a while, we shall find them a more comfortable house. But it doesn’t bother you, does it Nelly?”

“Oh, no, not if it makes you happy. I’m just worried for my poor doll who could be cold;”

“We’ll add some covers on her bed and she’ll be warm and happy,” Ron assured.

She put away the last thing and observed the results of her work. The little doll room wasn’t looking too bad. The only problem was the dressers, which were in the wrong direction and faced the wall. She quickly fixed it while Nelly admired the dolls.

“Do you want to go ask Alma to take us for a stroll?” Ron asked.

Nelly nodded eagerly, and her sister ran outside of the room to find their nurse. She was sewing a dress for Nelly, who was starting to get big for hers, and agreed with pleasure to the walk.

“Where do you want to go?” the woman asked.

“Near the road, the watch the carriages go! That’s good with you, Nelly?”

“Absolutely, and I’ll take five pennies to give to poor women or children if we see any.”

“Oh yes, I’ll take ten.”

Here are the little girls very glad; they run towards the side of the road, waiting for cars. During that time, they start picking flowers to make crowns for their dolls and a bouquet for their mother.

“I hear a car, I hear a car!” Ron suddenly squealed, very excited.

Nelly listened with attention while Alma chuckled.

“How fast it is going! We’ll see it soon,” Nelly agreed.

“Don’t you hear screams?” Ron asked, frowning.

“No, only the car.”

But Ron was right. Soon after, the carriage appeared. They could hear piercing shrieks, and the three horses were running as fast as they could while the driver was trying to calm them.

A woman and a little girl, who were in the car, were the ones shrieking. The little girls and their nurse could only see a flash of red hair before the car fell in the ditch surrounding the road. There was a shriek, a low whine, and then nothing.

Thankfully, Alma had a good head on her shoulder and never let anything make her freeze. She immediately took actions.

“Miss Nelly, you’re going to run to the castle and ask for help. You need to say that there was a car accident, three people are involved, including a child, and we need all the strong men we can. Miss Ron, you’re going to run to the village and repeat all of this, and also ask for the doctor to come. I’ll go down there and see what can be done.”

The two little girls left immediately, running as fast as they could. Alma was thankful for it. She needed to go see what happened, and it may not be pretty. It was very likely that the driver, the woman and the child all died, crushed by the car, or they could be wounded. And the horses could try to attack, which wouldn’t be good for the little girls.

The nurse went down in the ditch to see the damages. One of the horses had been killed, another had his leg broken and was trying to get up, the last one was unconscious due to the fall, but still shivered.

She managed to open the door of the car and pinched her lips. The woman and the child were both unconscious, covered in blood. Alma immediately tried to take the child of the arms of her mother, and succeeded after a lot of efforts, because the woman was holding her near her heart with strength. With no other options, she put the child down next to her, in the humid earth.

“Her dress is ruined anyways,” she sighed.

Then she dragged the woman out with difficulty.

“Everything good in here?” a voice called from the road. She recognized it.

“Gellert, come and help me! There was an accident, and there’s three people, three horses and a car in the ditch, all needing help!”

The man immediately jumped in to help her, yelling orders to the people he was in. Gellert grabbed the woman and dragged her back up, while Alma did the same to the child.

“I sent my two kids to the village and the castle, but you came here before they could come back.”

“Yeah, didn’t here of anything like that,” Elphias Dodge, who was an old friend of Alma, answered.

“I need two of you to go down here see if you find the driver, and another to help me with the lady and the child. When these poor people are safe, we should try to do something about the horses and the car itself.”

Immediately, Elphias and Alma’s brother Aberforth jumped in the ditch to go find the driver, while Geller started examining the woman. Alma quickly wiped of the blood of the child’s face and searched for any wound; there were none.

“She’s alive and doesn’t look hurt, just fainted from the shock,” she announced.

“The mother is alive too, but has a big wound on her head – that’s where all the blood come from.”

At that moment, the people the two children rounded up arrived. Immediately, the men jumped in to help Elphias and Aberforth, and the doctor examined the woman. Nelly and Ron stayed next to their mother, clutching at her skirts.

“There’s no immediate danger,” she announced. “She needs rest, and a calm place to stay, but she should be fine. I shall talk with her once she wakes up to see if there is brain damage.”

Mrs Weasley thanked the doctor, who shook her hand and wiped the blood on her handkerchief. Poppy Pomfrey, who was the only woman doctor in France, then turned to the men to supervise the transportation of the woman and the child in the car brought by Mrs Weasley.

***

Once everyone was back home, both wounded woke up. Mrs Weasley, who spoke alone with the woman and Dr Pomfrey, learned that Mrs Potter was visiting her sister, who she didn’t really like, and that they were actually going to live with her.

“My sister doesn’t really like my daughter,” Mrs Potter sighed. “And since my husband was lost at sea, she clearly made me feel I wasn’t welcome to stay with them. But what can I do? I can’t stay alone in my house, a single woman, it wouldn’t be proper, and Harry needs to be around children her own age…”

Mrs Weasley pinched her lips. Harry seemed to get along pretty well with both Ron and Nelly, and Mrs Potter looked like a very nice woman. And Molly herself could get a bit lonely sometimes…

“Well, you certainly can’t leave so soon, and I’m sure Ron and nelly would love to have company. Why don’t you stay here for a bit? I will write to my husband to warn him, but I’m sure he won’t say anything.”

Mrs Potter considered the question.

“It is a good idea,” she finally agreed. “And I’d rather know Harry here with your daughters than with her cousin. That boy is dreadfully raised by my sister and her husband.”

“In any cases, you’re staying here for at least two weeks on the doctor’s orders. That’s plenty enough time to organize something else.”

In the girls’ room, Ron and Nelly were watching the little girl awaken.

“Where am I? Who are you?”

“We’re Ron and Nelly Weasley,” Ron answered. “You were in an accident. Our Mum is talking with yours. What’s your name?”

“I’m Harry Potter,” the little girl said.

Her eyes were a bright green. They looked a bit like an emerald Mrs Malfoy wore once to a wedding.

“Nice to meet you,” Nelly said meekly.

She was half-hiding behind Ron, as usual when they met new people. Nelly was usually very shy.

“Where’s my Mummy?” Harry asked.

“She’s talking with Mrs Weasley,” said Alma.

Harry nodded. Her eyes filled with tears. She would probably have started crying if Molly and Lily didn’t enter the room together. Immediately, the little girl jumped on her mother, hugging her and burying her face in the fabric of her dress. Lily patted her daughter’s back softly.

“Girls, Mrs Potter and Harry will stay with us for some time, alright?”

“Yes Mum,” they answered in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify a few things: Alma is Albus Dumbledore. She is as smart as her canon counter-part, and is much more of a friend than an employee to the Weasleys.
> 
> I made Poppy Pomfrey a doctor, even if the first female doctor in France is called Madeleine Brès and only got her diploma in 1875, around ten to fifteen years after this story takes place. 
> 
> Mr Weasley didn't appear in this chapter, and won't for a bit longer. He, however, will have an actual role in the story, unlike the character he replaces. Mr de Fleurville never even appeared in the Good Little Girls book: here, Mr weasley will have a role, even if just a minor role.


	3. Cousins et Voisins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various visitors come to the Burrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here is the third chapter!

A week after Harry and Lily settled in at the Burrow, they received a letter.

It was from Lily’s sister and announced their impeding visit.

_My dear sister,_

_We received your letter telling us you would not stay with us in the next month. Vernon and I are very hurt that you are cancelling so soon, and feel like it is detrimental for Dudley, who wanted to play with a child his age._

_However, we understand that you wish to stay with friends instead of with your own family. Marge, Vernon’s sister, insisted that we do not go against your plans._

_I do still worry, because you are my sister, therefore we shall come and visit you at the Burrow. It will be very nice, and we shall talk and meet your friends._

_Vernon, Marge, Dudley and I are coming next week and will stay for three days._

_Sincerely,_

_Petunia DURSLEY_

“They could stay in the left wing. I’ll have rooms arranged for them,” Molly decided. “We should invite my brothers and their families too – have a small party. And maybe our neighbours. They are… Special, but it would be nice.”

“Oh, that is a very good idea. And my sister won’t be able to corner me somewhere and harass me with everything she thinks is wrong with me.”

Molly nodded. She was already dressing a list of their guests in her head.

“My brother Gideon, his wife Emmeline and their children Percival, Frederick and George, my other brother Fabian, his wife Sybil and their children William, Charles and Ginevra.”

“The Lovegoods? I heard they came back from Baden-Baden, and Luna is around Harry’s age.”

“And the Malfoys. Neither Arthur nor I like them, but it would be very impolite not to invite them.”

“Then it’s settled.”

***

Harry was jumpy. It was the best term Ron could find.

They were playing in the garden, just the two of them: nelly caught a cold the day before and Mrs Weasley thought it would be better if she stayed inside. She was currently reading in their room, lounging on the sofa, waiting for their guests to arrive.

“Are you okay?”

“I don’t want to see my cousin,” Harry blurted. “I don’t like him. He’s mean and my aunt and uncle always say things behind Mummy’s back. They said Daddy deserved to disappear at sea because he was a good-for-nothing sailor. Mummy said he was a captain and very brave!”

She threw her flower crown on the floor in rage. Alma, who was sewing behind them, raised her head to make sure the situation wouldn’t turn ugly.

“They did? It’s mean!”

“Yes. Also, Dudley likes to tease me. And he makes me cry and then, Aunt Petunia tells Mummy she should raise me better. And Aunt Marge is the worst.”

“Well, my cousins are much nicer. You’ll love them. We don’t see them often, because uncle Gideon and Uncle Fabian works in Paris most of the time and they stay there.”

A carriage stopped in front of the Burrow. Ron and Harry watched the three people getting out of it. A tall, blond man with long hair and a cane was giving his arm to a slender woman. Her hair was the same shade as her husband’s, and she was wearing a soft purple dress. A little girl followed them, with the same blond hair and an arrogant look.

“That’s the Malfoys,” Ron whispered to Harry. “The girl is Draco. It’s a weird name. Also, she’s as mean as your cousin, and thinks she’s above everyone else. She always bullies Nelly.”

Harry immediately decided she did not like Draco. While Ron became her best friend, she loved Nelly, who was sweet and soft and helped her with her lessons.

“This place is still… odd,” Mr Malfoy whispered to his wife.

Ron dragged Harry away before they got angry and they went inside to join Nelly, followed by Alma.

“Nelly, they’re here!”

“Already?”

“Mr and Mrs Malfoy arrived with Draco,” explained Alma. “They are the firsts here. I, however, think that your uncle Gideon and his family will be here soon.”

Alma had a gift for knowing these things. She always remembered where dolls were, who would come visit, and knew what kind of nonsense the girls where up to.

“We should go down and greet them, shouldn’t we?” Harry asked.

“Indeed. Let me just...”

Alma quickly arranged Ron’s hair, who was a mess. Harry and Ron could never keep their hair like they wanted. Five minutes after Alma took care of it, it was wild and messy and decidedly unpresentable. Lily was greatly amused by it. Molly thought it was utterly unbearable.

They went down the stairs, their nurse standing behind them, like the world’s smallest procession. First Ron, then Nelly, and finally Harry bowed before the Malfoys. Draco did the same.

Before anyone could say anything, another carriage arrived. Two twins jumped out of it, followed by an older boy wearing glasses. He looked absolutely furious.

“Fred, George, I swear…”

“Percy, that’s enough,” said a tall, blond woman. She was getting out of the carriage with her husband, a smaller man with flamboyant red hair.

“Yes Mummy,” the boy answered.

Everyone greeted each other and Lily suggested the children could go play in the salon while the adults would wait for the other guests.

Harry followed behind the others, clinging to Nelly. While she didn’t doubt the Prewett cousins were nice, the twins looked very agitated, and Percy very stern. Meanwhile, Draco looked a bit mean and pretentious.

“It’s going to be fine,” Nelly whispered to her.

“I know, it’s just that… I don’t them, that’s all.”

“Well, you had to meet them one day or another,” Ron said philosophically. “Better now than later. ‘Sides, you’re going to love Ginny.”

Harry nodded thoughtfully. After all, they did seem nice, and nothing was stopping her from having fun.

“So, Harry,” one of the twins suddenly said as they settled in the salon. “That’s the first time…

“… We meet you,” the second one continued. “Why are you…”

“… Staying at the Burrow?”

She blinked. That was… Direct.

“Mummy and I had an accident, and Mrs Weasley said we could stay at her castle for a bit. And then Mummy decided to stay, and Mrs Weasley agreed, and so I’m here.”

“Was your Mum there?” Draco asked.

There was something in her tone that Harry didn’t like. She noticed Ron looked uncomfortable.

“Yes! She was the lady with red hair and a green dress.”

“She looked beautiful,” Percy wisely said.

“Mummy is the prettiest!” Harry agreed. “And Mrs Weasley is second,” she added as an afterthought.

Draco snorted loudly. While it was true that Lily Potter was a beautiful woman, Molly Weasley was much more homely. She wasn’t ugly, far from that, but she wasn’t beautiful either. Her charm came from her warmth and good character, not from her face.

Ron became a bit red and Nelly shrunk on herself. Alma, noticing the starting argument, proposed to play cards, while waiting for the other children.

The afternoon went by much smoother after that. Narcissa whispered something to her daughter, who was more polite and kept her opinions for herself. The other children arrived, and everyone played hide and seek, and then they played croquet.

***

That evening, Harry laid in her bed, unable to sleep.

She spent a good afternoon. The twins were very funny, and Ginny was a really nice girl. She hoped they would be friends. Percy, Charlie and Bill were older, and such a little intimidating, she warmed up to them by the end of the day.

Dudley was still awful, even if having so much other kids around stumped his bullying. He only pulled her hair once, and he didn’t insult the Weasleys, which was Harry’s greatest fear. If the Dursleys insulted Mrs Weasley, Ron or Nelly, maybe Harry and her Mum would not be able to stay. Mrs Weasley wouldn’t want a family that insulted them around, and Ron was very protective of her family.

Even Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Aunt Marge had been nicer than usual. Petunia had even hugged Mum before going to bed! That was something Harry never saw. Uncle Vernon spoke with Mr Malfoy about business, and even Aunt Marge didn’t look like she had too much of a bad time.

It was good, because Harry wanted to stay at the Burrow. She felt good here. She had her Mummy, and Ron, and Nelly, and Mrs Weasley, and Mr Weasley had sent her a little gift to welcome her.

When Harry fell asleep that night, she was smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i made Sybil Trewlaney Fabian Prewett's wife and Bill's, Charlie's and Ginny's mother. She won't appear much, but i really had no idea to who else could be. If you do, please tell me in the comments!


End file.
